Secrets and Lies
by JinxSaw
Summary: Introducing Elsa Harris, the one and only female Marauder, and totally in love with Sirius Black. But he has his own secret... Yeah, so this is only the back story, as a lot of other stuff happens in this.


**Secrets and Lies**

**A/N: Ok, so I know this has been done before, but I've never actually done a Marauder-era fic. I'll try not to make it too cliché, but chances are it'll turn out that way.  
>Characters: Marauders &amp; OC<br>Summary: Introducing Elsa Harris, the one and only female Marauder, and totally in love with Sirius Black. But he has his own secret... Yeah, so this is only the back story, as a lot of other stuff happens in this.  
>WARNINGS: Cliché, OC's.<br>Pairings: James/Lily, Sirius/OC, Remus/OC.  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, and I'm not making money from this. Wish I was...<strong>

Chapter One

I met the Marauders on the first night at Hogwarts. I ended up sitting between Lily and Peter, opposite Remus. James was on Remus' left, and Sirius on his right. I could see him reeling from the shock of getting Gryffindor. I knew from conversations I'd overheard at home that his family were very dark.

We became friends that evening, though. James and Sirius with Remus through having to talk across him. Remus and I from sitting opposite each other. Peter chiming in every so often, along with Lily, who, when she realised the subject of conversation was winding up teachers, quickly looked like she wished she'd been sorted somewhere else.

'So, Elsa,' said James, gesturing the spoon he was using towards me. 'Tell us, what's your family like?' He had cut off a rather boring drone from Peter about his muggle fathers job. Everyone else looked relieved, and Peter looked rather put-out.

'There's really not much to tell,' I laughed. 'My family is large, you could say, but I'm an only child. I have an older cousin, though. Molly, she's called. What about your family, Sirius?'

He remained silent for a few moments, finishing the mouthful of eclair he had, and draining his goblet, before speaking in a calm, controlled voice.

'My family are a bunch of pure-blood shitheads. They will disown me from the family once they hear I am in Gryffindor, and I'll be glad.' We all stared at him for a full minute, before he smirked. 'Lily. Tell us about your family.'

Our focus of attention changed, but as Lily told us about her sister Petunia, I glanced back at Sirius. He was looking at Lily every bit as intensely as everybody else, but he looked sad. As if he could sense someone looking at him, his head suddenly shot round to lock eyes with me. I smiled at him reassuringly, and his mouth twitched into a sort of half grin. I looked back to Lily as she finished speaking. She seemed to be looking at someone on one of the other tables.

Just as Peter was about to start speaking again, Dumbledore stood up and bid us all to go to bed.

'Saved by the bell, eh?' I muttered to Lily, and she grinned back.

A bossy looking sixth year prefect ushered us all out the hall and along a richly carpeted corridor. There were exclamations from the muggle borns at the moving paintings.

'Wow, Sev told me the paintings moved, but I didn't think they would move this much!' Lily whispered to me.

'Who's Sev?' I muttered back. Lily blushed.

'Oh, he lives near me and goes Hogwarts as well. He got sorted into Slytherin, though. That shows the hat up. Sev's the nicest person I know!' I looked at Lily sympathetically. She seemed a nice person, but the hat could see into your very soul. It was never wrong.

'Gryffindors this way!' called the prefect again, and we hurried to catch up with the group.

We walked through what seemed like endless corridors until we reached a painting of a rather large woman.

'Maraudering,' said the prefect, and the painting swung open. This time it wasn't just muggle-borns who gasped. I heard Remus catch his breath, and I was hard pressed to keep back the little gasp of surprise.

We all climbed through the portrait hole, and the prefect stopped us all inside.

'Girls dormitory's upstairs and to your right, boys, the same to your left. You will find your bags already up there. Breakfast starts at 6:30 and finishes at 8:30. Your timetables will be given at the same time. Lessons start at nine sharp.' The prefect swept away, leaving us all talking excitedly.

I quickly counted how many first years there were. Sirius, Lily, Remus, James, peter, myself, two other girls and a boy.

'Night Elsa, Lils!' called Sirius. The call was echoed by the rest of the boys, as they rushed to the staircase.

'C'mon then,' I said, dragging Lily up the stairs. The other two girls, who must have been twins as they were so alike, followed us.

Upstairs on the first landing, we saw a door marked 'First Years'. Inside was a circular room with 4 four poster beds. At the foot of each bed was a trunk. I saw mine by a bed near the windows, and headed towards my barn owl, Hecate, who was perched on the top of one of the bed posts.

'She's beautiful,' said Lily, enchanted.

'Thanks,' I smiled. Her bed was next to mine, on the other side of the window. The twins, who we found out were called Eva and Leslie Bell, were on either side of the door.

'Leslie has a mole on her neck,' said Eva, pointing, when we tried to tell the difference between them. Lily and I cracked a smile, and soon we were chatting away.

It seemed they were also muggle-borns, so they and Lily had a lot in common. I, however, soon got bored of their talk of _The Beetles_, and I went to bed after letting Hecate out the windows

I must have been even more tired than I thought, as I fell asleep before my head hit the pillow.


End file.
